Lutar por ti, e talvez ficar contigo
by shalaku
Summary: Desde que viu Bella, Jasper não a consegue tirar da cabeça. Não é o seu sangue que o fascina, é ela em si. Maiores problemas: Jasper é casado, e Bella é namorada do seu irmão, e melhor amigo.
1. Chapter 1

Desde que conheci Alice, pensei que era com ela que ficaria para sempre. Mas, depois, Bella chegou a Forks, e tornou-se namorada de Edward. E nada me pode deprimir mais do que isso. Por isso, prometi, a mim mesmo, que iria lutar, quando Bella não quisesse mais o meu irmão.


	2. 1º Capítulo

Desculpem pela demora, mas com o fim das aulas e tudo mais … a partir de agora posto todos os dias :D

obrigada pelas reviews, e pelos "favoritamentos" *-*

[**Jasper**'s Point Of View]

Caminhei para o refeitório, com uma Alice estranhamente silenciosa do meu lado. Sentia-a com medo, e insegura, mas, pela primeira vez em tantos anos, não me preocupei em consolá-la. Algo no fundo do meu peito, onde repousava o meu coração congelado, me dizia que hoje iria ser um dia diferente.

Entendi o porquê assim que entrei no refeitório. Ali estava a nova aluna, a que tinha sido motivo de fofocas todas as aulas, durante toda a manhã. Ia começar a observá-la, mas, ao ver que Edward fazia o mesmo, bloqueei o seu dom. Ele olhou-me frustrado, mas eu ignorei-o, e voltei a olhar para a nova aluna.

Estava sentada na mesa de alguns colegas de Edward. Tinha a pele branca, não tanto como a nossa, e uns belos olhos castanhos, de uma cor apelativa. O seu cabelo castanho caia-lhe ondulado pelas costas, fazendo um efeito de cascata na camisola azul petróleo. O seu cheiro era apelativo, mas não como a sua figura, como a inocência que emanava dela.

-**Jazz… Jazz! - **Alice abanava o meu braço insistentemente.

-**Sim?! - **Perguntei, tentando utilizar o meu poder para me acalmar a mim próprio.

-**Estás estranho, pareces ausente… **

**-As emoções hoje estão estranhas. - **Menti-lhe, e beijei-lhe o topo da cabeça.

Sentia o corpo frio de Alice, que em tantos dias me dera "calor", mas hoje já não. Hoje, a própria Alice fazia-me sentir mal, mal na sua presença, como se ela fosse algo a evitar.

[**Bella**'s Point Of View]

Jessica tagarelava alegremente, quando _ele _entrou no refeitório. Vinha acompanhado de mais quatro pessoas, mas o meu olhar apenas se fixou nele, e naquela que parecia ser a sua namorada.

Era loiro, e tinha o cabelo ligeiramente comprido e bagunçado. Os seus músculos sobressaiam pela camisola azul escura que utilizava, e a pele extremamente branca fazia realçar os seus belos olhos cor de caramelo. A seu lado, caminhava uma rapariga, com aspecto de fada, e um sorriso acolhedor. A mão unida de ambos fez-me odiá-la naquele instante, sem saber bem o porquê.

**-Quem são aqueles, Jessica? - **Perguntei, tentando parecer desinteressada, interrompendo o monólogo da minha nova "amiga".

-**Os Cullen. São filhos adoptivos do Dr. Cullen, já deves ter ouvido falar. O loiro… - **Ela apontou ligeiramente para_ ele_, o que o fez olhar, e a mim corar. - **é Jasper Hale, o irmão gémeo da loira, Rosalie, e o namorado da pequena com cara de duende, a Alice. O grandalhão é o Emmett, namorado de Rosalie, e o outro é o Edward, o único solteiro no meio daquela família de **_**doidos. **_

**-Jessica! - **Angela repreendeu, falando pela primeira vez naquele almoço. Eu iria gostar dela, era exactamente como eu. -** Eles são adoptados! Não são irmãos de sangue nem nada que se pareça!**

Ouvi Jessica responder a Angela, mas todas as suas palavras soaram como o miar de um gato aos meus ouvidos, insistente e chato. Observava Jasper, tentando ser discreta, mas fui "apanhada" pelo seu irmão adoptivo, o de cabelos ruivos, que Jessica dizia ser Edward. Este olhou para mim com fúria e… _ciúme?, _espelhados nos olhos. Apressei-me a desviar o olhar, e continuar a fingir que ouvia atentamente o monólogo de Jessica.

[**Jasper**'s Point Of View]

As aulas acabaram, e eu dirigi-me junto com Rosalie até ao volvo de Edward.

**-Tenho uma novidade. - **Alice anunciou, assim que eu e Rosalie entrámos no carro, ignorando-me fortemente.

-**O que é?! - **Emmett quis saber, curioso como sempre.


End file.
